pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Xerxes Break
Xerxes Break '(ザークシーズ ブレイク, ''Zākushīzu Bureiku) is a servant of the Rainsworth household (often seen in the company of Sharon Rainsworth) and the former contractor of the Chain Mad Hatter. Appearance Commonly referred to as Break, he is a member of Pandora and a servant of the Rainsworth household. Like Sharon, Break's appearance did not change from the ten year gap between Oz entering and escaping from the Abyss, on account of having a legal contract with the Mad Hatter. Break is often seen with a doll on his shoulder, which he calls Emily. He adores sweets and cakes. He has short white hair and wine-red eyes. He usually carries a sword disguised as a cane. Break has no left eye, due to it being taken by the Intention of the Abyss and given to Cheshire. (As shown in Chapter 030 of the manga: Snow White Chaos) Personality From the outside, Break seems like a carefree character, never serious and always smiling, with a weak spot for all kinds of sweets and cakes. Sometimes he even eats sugar cubes that he always brings along with him. When needs be, however, Break can also be sinister and dangerous. Reim tells Oz that Break has not always been the way he is now. Before, after losing his eye and for a short while after, he was a bitter and angry person, never smiling. However, through the kindness of Shelly, Sharon's mother, he began to open up. It seems though that some of the emotions from his past still exists as he will get slightly depressed when something reminding of it is said. He has sworn absolute loyalty to Shelly. Break's true motive is to find the truth behind what happened 100 years ago. He hates Vincent with a passion, due to him ordering Echo to attack Sharon, who afterwards was poisoned by Vincent. In Retrace 42, it is shown that Break has become blind. However, he can still differentiate different objects placed in front of him, but not people's faces. He states that he will lose that ability soon. Break says very early in the series that he might not have another year left of his life, as the strain of his contract is slowly crippling his body. He is therefore eager to achieve his goals as quickly as possible, even taking extreme measures for this. He seems to be very protective of Sharon. While he once said that he sees Sharon as a daughter, Sheryl Rainsworth sees it more as a brother-sister relationship, as Sharon matured with Break looking after her. He still looks after and worries about her throughout the series although she's already old enough to do things on her own. There are times when he doesn't mention to her where he's going or the condition of his health, so as not to make her worry; Sharon gets mad when he does this. Break didn't tell Sharon at once about his blindness, fearing it would worry her too much. In the end he finally does tell her and found Sharon's reaction to be positive and supportive of Break. At this point, Break starts to realize that Sharon isn't a young girl anymore, but a growing woman. Quotes To Oz the B-Rabbit *''"Are you going to finish that?"'' *''"I am the one who serves this dukedom... My name is Xerxes Break. By the way, this little one is Emily."'' *''"You...are an uncute brat."'' *''"Where in the world are you?"'' *''"You are one eerie brat.."'' *''"Oz-Kun. You've got three alternatives. First. If time continues to pass... the darkness of the incuse will also devour you. Second. If you keep looking for the truth... there may be a way to save yourself. And third. If you find the answer to THAT question, perhaps I...Remember this, Oz- Kun... '''That which ultimately remains... may not be hope!" '' *"Say, Oz-Kun? You... Or I? Who will be the first to run out of time?" To Lottie *''"There are a lot of things I would like to tell you, if I have the time."'' *"Fortunately, you're a reasonable woman." To Sharon Rainsworth *''"So...well...Sharon...for a little while...let me be...a good-for-nothing, just like this.' *''"Before I knew it,you turned into a really strong woman.' To Cheshire *''"Let me tell you something... People that misbehave for other people's sake, are the ones I hate most!"'' To Gilbert Nightray *''"So throw away those useless emotions, I'll show you how to use everything and everyone available."'' *''"Let me give you a word of advice. A loyalty that holds fast will become a blade, and will pierce someday those you hold dear. So open your eyes wide. That is, if you... don't want to end up like me..."'' *''"Listen, Gilbert. You must remember your priorities. If there's only one person you wish to protect, you must be cruel enough to get rid of everything else. Because no one can get back what they've lost."'' Appearances (*) - Denotes that the character did not appear physically, but as a part of another characters' memories. Trivia *Break's star sign is Libra. *A running gag in the series that he always teases Sharon whenever they meet a boy around her age, saying that they would fit perfectly well for a boyfriend, since she likes younger boys (On account of her actually being 23, and the funny thing is, Oz is technically 25). *He has a habit of randomly appearing under or in normal objects. For instance when he left Gilbert's house, he got inside a cupboard and disappeared much to Gilbert's and Alice's confusion. Later that day he reappeared under a table. And another appearance he made was before he left the house, he slid out from under Alice's bed. *He somewhat resembles Wilhelm from Jun Mochizuki's "Crimson Shell". *Break is similar in many ways to the White Knight from "Through the Looking-Glass". He used to be a knight himself and had a chain named Albus (Latin for white) the White Knight. Also, Xerxes Break is now very old and worried about Sharon, who has grown into a young woman. In "Looking-Glass", the White Knight represents Carroll who is very old and sad that he will not always be there for Alice as she finally becomes a Queen (an allegory for her growing up). It is also notable Kevin uses as alias, as the author of Alice in Wonderland also used an alias. *In "Through the Looking-Glass", the Hatter reappears, this time named Hatta. In Pandora Hearts, Kevin Regnard also makes a reappearance at a later time and uses a different name. *In Retrace LIV, it is revealed that Reim Lunette's chain is the March Hare. In Alice in Wonderland, the March Hare was a friend of the Hatter, and before Break recognizes Alice, Gilbert, and Oz as his friends, he refers to Reim as his only real friend. *In chapter XXVIII, Break says that he cannot get drunk because he has willed himself not to die and apparently can also will himself not to become intoxicated. *If you look closely at the upper left part of the cover page of Retrace LIV: Blank Smile, you can see an even younger version (possibly mid-late adolecence) of him. (And still with his left eye!) *In omakes he is often shown to express his hatred of Vincent clearly and well. The guidebook has made this clear by putting the latter in the former's "Dislikes" list. *His hairstyle is sometimes made to look like a inverted version and neater version of Chersire's hairstyle. Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Pandora members Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Child of Ill Omen Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Legal Contractors Category:Human